


Eternal Twins

by iguana_lover



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Jedi Leia Organa, Other, Sith Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguana_lover/pseuds/iguana_lover
Summary: Luke falls to the Dark Side and becomes Vader's apprentice after killing the Emperor, and begins to lose his humanity due to the influence of the Dark Side. Leia becomes a Jedi under the instruction of Obi Wan, Yoda, and Ahsoka to stop Luke and Vader from regathering the Imperial Fleet to destroy the Alliance once and for all.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Luke knelt on the cold ground of the Death Star, with the decapitated body of the Emperor lying in front of him. Vader placed his remaining hand on his shoulder as if proud of this murder. 

“Rise, my son” Vader proclaimed with not a hint of emotion in his deep voice. 

Luke could not bring himself to rise, his tears flowing and wetting his face as he placed his palms over it. His mind began to cloud with the image of him, the valiant Jedi Knight that had been a beacon of hope for the Alliance, killing an old man with an unrestrained fury that he had never felt before. He continued to sob uncontrollably. 

Vader’s grip tightened. “It is time we must leave, for I fear that this battle station is not going to last much longer.” Luke looked up at his father’s masked face, as blank and dead as ever before. The image that had made him shiver every time he thought of it was beckoning him to follow.

Luke followed his father to the Imperial Shuttle that had belonged to him, where he sat and waited as Vader piloted the shuttle away from the ensuing battle. 

Luke watched passively as the Alliance forces fought ever so valiantly against the Imperial fleet, and as they flew away from the forest moon where his sister was. “Leia” was all Luke could mutter before his voice began to crack. “I’m so sorry, Leia...” his voice trailed off before he began sobbing again. Vader was silent during their jump to hyperspace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is during the Battle of Endor, after Han blew up the shield generator.

Leia held onto the bandage over her wound as she watched Han and the rebels blow up the shield generator. She sighed with relief over the secured Alliance victory. As the remaining Imperials were being gathered up, Han jumped over to Leia with an ecstatic glow. 

“You see that, Princess? We were real heroes out there!” 

Leia smiled and kissed Han. “We really did it” she said happily. 

Han smiled back at her and put his hands behind his back as he leaned against the same log as Leia. “Now all we’ve gotta wait for is for Lando to blow the whole thing up and we’ve pretty much won this war.” 

Leia felt a surge of relief at these words. Maybe finally they could begin to focus their efforts on something that isn’t fighting. Still, there had been a sense of unease within her. Where was Luke?

She closed her eyes and attempted to reach out to her brother to no avail. Either he had left the Death Star or... there was no way that the other explanation could be true. She began to feel queasy, her worried look being immediately noticed by Han. 

“What’s wrong, Leia” Han asked with a confused look on his face. “Tell me.” 

Leia sighed and massaged her temple. “It’s just that I can’t sense Luke. This usually happens when we’re far away or if he’s...” she stopped before she could say it. She didn’t know if that would happen, right? Surely she would be able to sense it if he died. 

She stared into the sapphire sky, watching the battle above ensue, lasers being fired in every direction. She looked up at the Death Star, wondering with every passing second, where was he?


	3. Chapter 3

The shuttle had entered the orbit of a scarlet planet that seemed to be made up entirely of lava. Luke and Vader hadn’t uttered a word during their journey, with Vader allowing Luke time to truly process his fall. They neared a temple of some sort, landing on a patch of rock near a stream of magma. Vader beckoned for Luke to follow him through his mind, which Luke would question if he had not been so confused in the first place. 

They entered the Temple and were greeted by men in red suits, similar to the guards that Luke had seen in the Emperor’s room. They carried dual bladed crimson lightsabers and bowed to Vader once he entered. Luke followed Vader almost obediently, as if he had no free thought of his own. The thoughts that assaulted his head were poisoning his own self control, as they had done when he had killed the Emperor. 

They entered a dimly lit room, where a lightsaber hilt lay on a pillow. It was curved and sharp, much like a serpent. “Take it” Vader uttered, and his voice again sent shivers down Luke’s back. Luke took the hilt in trembling hands, and ignited it. A crimson blade extended forth with a roar, and Luke suddenly felt the power that it exuded. 

“This belonged to a great Lord of the Sith, and one of Palpatine’s many disciples: Darth Tyranus” Vader stated. “You will learn to embrace the Dark Side, as you did when you slaughtered the Emperor.” Luke began trembling again, feeling shivers run up his spine. He had left his old lightsaber on the Death Star, still in shock after killing the Emperor. 

Vader walked behind Luke and placed his hand on his shoulder. “You will become my apprentice. Together, we shall use the Dark Side to conquer the rest of the galaxy.” These lines had been said before, but Luke no longer felt the desire to protest or to fight Vader back. His thoughts continued to become more morbid and dark, and he could feel the power radiating from himself. Vader left Luke alone in the room to ponder. 

Luke looked at the lightsaber he was holding. He could only stare at it for so long. He looked into a shard of glass that had been left in the room, and saw his reflection. It was battered and bruised, his lips chapped and scars drying all over his face. But the most striking feature was the yellow glint in his eyes. 

Luke threw the shard to the ground along with the lightsaber. But he could not leave, he couldn’t muster the energy to do so. Thoughts of his killing of the Emperor, of the disarming of his father, of the crimson blade he had wielded just a few seconds prior, flooded his mind and left him sobbing on the floor. He could not think of his loved ones, of Ben, of Yoda, of the Alliance, of his sister... They would all be disappointed, afraid.   
But he could not betray his father. He lay on the floor, the saber arm’s length away from him, and continued sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna get pretty heavy for Luke from here.

**Author's Note:**

> So do you guys like it so far? This is my first real work so I really hope it's good. I should be updating every few days, and I have a generally good idea of where this is headed, so it really shouldn't be much of a problem.


End file.
